The odd story
by Star Charme
Summary: This is a weird story.


The odd story  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron are sitting on a cliff, and suddenly some other hikers (4 of them in total) Come up the cliff. One of the girls is called Karri. She had Brown-blond hair and green eyes. There is also a boy with dyed blond spiky hair. His name was Justin. There was another kid , she had short black hair and sparkly green eyes. Her name was Helen. There was a teenager had brown curly hair with blue eyes. He was called Freddy.  
  
Justin: Yo, people! Do you know the way to the Rock Shack?   
Ron: What's a rock shack?  
Justin: A shack you go in and listen to rock music, or other bands such as Korn or Deftones.   
Karri: I like cows. Is there anything wrong with that?  
Harry: Of course not. Cows are very smart animals.  
Hermione: Harry, cows are NOT very smart.   
Karri: YOU INSULTED COWS!!!!!!!!!! How rude!!!!  
Hermione: Karri, they're not the smartest animals in the world, but they are mildly smart.  
Karri: Yay! Cows are smart!   
Hermione: I'm going to summon a cow, okay, Karri?  
Karri: Yay! I get to meet a real, live, cow!  
Helen: You didn't ever see a cow?  
Karri: No. But Hermione, summon the cow, please!  
  
A cow appears. The cow's name is Sudanna.  
  
Sudanna: Eh eh excuse me what are you doing?   
Fred: Climbing the cliffs.  
Sudanna: Eh eh excuse me, eh what is a cliff?  
Fred: Lalalalalalala!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Helen: What the-  
Hermione: NO CURSING!!!!!!!!!!!! I SAID, NO CURSING!  
Helen: Sorry you don't have to be so touchy.  
Hermione: Me?? Touchy?? You're the one being cheeky, little miss.  
Director: Cut! This is all too booooooooring. You have to add a little life to it, you know? Be dramatically weird, be emotional, be………….  
Hermione: Oh will you shut up? AHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO! I CURSED!!!!!!! THE WORLD IS AT ITS END!!!! ME, HERMIONE ELIZABETH GRANGER, I CURSED, WHAT a HORROR, OH NO, DUMBLEDORE WILL ABSOLUTLEY BE SO ASHAMED, I WILL BE TERRIBLY UPSET WHERE EVER I GO, AND…  
Harry: Hermione! You didn't curse. Shut is not a curse, and up is not a curse. You didn't curse!  
Hermione: BUT I DID! Together they make a word that I dared to utter, now I will be as low as a piece of Drooble's bubblegum that is on Gelidity Inductee's shoe!!!  
Harry: Who's Gelidity Inductee???  
Hermione: You-know-who's wife!!! She is also called You-don't-know-who. None knew of her, until Enron Heals discovered her and you-know-who getting married in a muggle parking lot, and then-  
Justin: Hermione? Can you tell us this later?  
Hermione: Fine.  
Justin: Hermione, do you want to go for a walk in the cliffs over there?  
Hermione: Okay.  
Harry: Helen, do you want to go to that private part of the trees?  
Helen: I'd love to.  
Ron: Karri, do you want to stay here with me……  
Karri: Alright.   
Fred: But what about me?  
Karri: I have an idea! Kicks Fred off the cliffs.  
Ron: Good going, Karri!   
Karri: Thanks, Ron.  
Meanwhile, Justin and Hermione were walking in the private part of the cliffs. They are lying on the used-to be hard cliffs. (With the help of a spell, Hermione had replaced the hard rock cliffs with soft grass, dotted with wishing-flowers and buttercups.   
Hermione: Look! That cloud looks like a fish, see the fins?  
Justin: (Dreamily) Yeah.  
Justin Leans over and kisses Hermione on the lips. She is shocked.   
Hermione: Aw, you're so sweet.  
Meanwhile, Ron had summoned a plate of spaghetti from the Hogwarts kitchens but there was only one plate ready, so Ron and Karri had to share. Suddenly, they took the ends of the same piece of spaghetti. Their lips met at the end and they kissed for 16 minutes.  
Meanwhile,(A/N: You probably think this is just another romance part. Well, it's not. Read on and you'll see what it is.)Helen and Harry were both jumping up and down with excitement. (They had seen Karri and Ron kiss, they had also seen Justin and Hermione kiss. But that wasn't all the reason.)  
Helen: Yes! That's such a good idea!  
Harry: I know! I will do the spell revisal, so my hair will look like yours. You can cut your hair, so your hair will look like mine. THEN WE WILL SWITCH PLACES!  
Helen: I know! I want to know how to be a witch.  
Harry: I want to know how to be a normal muggle.  
Helen: There's just one thing that's not going to work…  
Harry: What's that?  
Helen: I won't know how to do any spells, and you won't know how to hike like we do.  
Harry: I never thought of that.  
Helen: Well, are we still going to switch?  
Harry: Of course! We wouldn't not just because of a little detail like that.   
Helen: I guess you're right.   
Harry: Ok, wait! Yay! I know the spell that enables us to kind of….um…know things that the other person knows….  
Helen: Good going, Harry! What's the spell?  
Harry: It's Tenebrous.   
Helen: Tenebrous.  
There was a whirl of color, a flash of lightning, a clap of thunder…..and suddenly, the minds switched.  
Harry: I feel weird having your mind.  
Helen: I feel weird having yours.  
Harry: Now that our minds are switched, I need to grow my hair like yours. Revisal!  
Now Harry looked exactly like Helen, because Helen had black hair and green eyes. Harry had Black hair and green eyes.   
Harry: Now I'll cut your hair. Magic's a scissor and cuts Helen's hair so it looks like Harry's.  
Helen: AAAAAH! Yikes! This is weird.   
Harry: I agree. By the way, when are we going to switch back?  
Helen: In a long time. I want to know how it feels to be a muggle, with nice friends.   
Harry: Let's go find the others.   
Helen: Okay.  
Justin and Hermione were sitting on the grass, looking into the clouds.   
Justin: So, tell me about that person, Gelidity Ind-  
Helen (looking like Harry): Hey guys. Lets go back to the campsite.  
Justin and Hermione: Okay.  
They walk back to the campsite, and Karri and Ron are there. The spaghetti is gone.   
Harry: Lets go to Hogwarts and all of us can spend the night there.  
Ron: Karri can sleep in my bed with me, Helen can sleep with Harry, Justin can sleep with Hermione.  
All: Ok.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. I'm making future chapters, the next one will be up in a week or so.   
  
  
  



End file.
